


古盟主和李教主

by edhelsindar



Category: Professional Go RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edhelsindar/pseuds/edhelsindar
Summary: 围棋武侠paro片段，走的是一生一世一双人、绝代双骄华山争锋的套路。故事发生时间顺序按章节数标明为4-6-7-1-2-3-8-5原发lof，无本地存档，故而直接复制AO3备份。





	1. 初见

众人正争论间，古盟主心中忽有所应，回转头去，便见二人倏然而至。其一面容沉静如水，喜怒不形于色，正是那铁笔叟所列江湖录中榜首，号称“石佛”的那位。此人深居简出，此刻前来，自是引得一众哗然。又见其旁，乃一未曾谋面的长发少年，身量略有不足，却步履轻盈，掠地而行，顷刻已然近前，而诸人未有可避者，可见其轻功鬼神莫测，不禁使正道各派暗暗心惊。 

有人突然高呼：“此乃我武林正道中人之事，与魔教诸位何干？”古力暗叫不好，他师兄常掌门任盟主时，曾嘱咐其武林诸事，提到那“石佛”，免不了赞叹一番其内功高深，独步天下之处。那“石佛”低头不语，尚未答话，旁侧少年却微微一笑，说了句异邦言语。古盟主虽不明其意，但闻这少年轻言细语，腼腆温和，默默心道：未想这魔教少年也有些可亲之处！ 

却说武林门派中有通晓那异邦话的，闻声色变，失声道：“这是那飞禽岛的魔头！”有人忙问那少年说了什么，此人道：“他说中原各派皆下乘，不足道也，唯有那古盟主尚可勉强与之一斗！”众人皆愤，叫骂声顿时不绝于耳。


	2. 华山论道

只见银光一闪，古力忙侧过头，顺势用手中归元剑挡下，那追魂鞭便堪堪擦着他面庞掠去，惊出他一身冷汗，心道：果然是天下第一鞭法！若我反应稍逊，岂不是成了那鞭下亡魂！殊不知旁人看来，他能用“抱朴归一”一式接下那李魔头致命一击，亦是极其精妙一手，万人所不及。古力不敢怠慢，又默念功诀，竟将那至阳剑法中潜龙、飞龙、亢龙三式一并祭出，刚正沉稳中似包有千变万化，逼得李世石连连后退。 

有人惊呼：“这至阳剑法招招相克，如何能同时使将出来？”有知情者笑道：“这便是古盟主独有的心得了，‘中原第一剑’名非虚传，此次华山论道，我看那李教主是要折在这里了！”众人闻此一言，纷纷叫好，唯有古力的师兄常昊紧锁眉关，不发一语。 

场上，李世石轻巧向后一跃，落在石台上，凌厉的双眼微眯，却是将追魂鞭收了起来。有根基浅薄者大笑：“这李教主莫是要认输了？”眼力敏锐之人看得仔细，便知道原来李世石收了鞭子，却从袖中拢出一双精钢炼制的掌套，戴在手上。指尖极为锋利，是一套近身相搏的功夫。李世石欺身向前，又与古力缠斗起来，贴身而战，端的是招招见血，直叫人看得胆战心惊。 

观者中不乏不以为然之人：料想那掌法是旁门左道，鲜有在正面短兵相接时得大势者，如何能胜过剑法？可场上李教主步法飘然，游走于剑刃锋芒间如履平地，更兼身法鬼魅，一时竟死死压制住古盟主的剑招，各派掌门不由得面色凝重起来。只听常掌门微微一叹，轻声道：”果然如此。“ 

众人忙问其因。常昊道：”我观这小李教主风格，约莫是修行了《四劫心法》。此心法乃魔教秘传，虽声名不显，却实为天下功法之首，修成之人无不武功独绝，傲视群雄。“另有好奇者问：”常掌门自然见多识广，这《四劫心法》如此厉害，到底有甚来头？“常昊答：”此心法是昔日曹魔祖九死一生，意外所得。可惜它对修行之人根骨、心性要求甚苛刻，故百年未有修成者。曹老无法修行，深以为憾，不想他大弟子李昌镐根骨奇佳，竟是完全符合，便将这功法传给了他。《四劫》分《往生心经》与《灭世心经》二册，可分授予根骨不同之人，昌镐当年练的便是《四劫往生心经》。小李教主掌法与昌镐有类似处，然昌镐之功法大巧不工、古朴无华，小李教主出手诡谲狠戾，变幻多端，可见修行的是《灭世心经》了。“又叹道：“当年昌镐凭借此功横扫天下，未想这心法的另一半竟在此处现身了。” 

听者急问：“那这功法岂非毫无破绽了？”常掌门欲言又止，最终点点头：“的确极难破解，”又将视线投入场中，“只盼古师弟不要自乱阵脚，破解与否，单凭造化罢了。” 

当此时，李世石步步威压，古力苦不堪言，他耳目极清明，自然听见了常师兄的一番话，自忖：如今大伙皆知晓了这功夫强大，可我“以身试法”，却仿佛觉得这心法比常师兄所描述还要强上百倍！又望见李世石正杀得兴起，眼角带煞，与初见时那腼腆少年的模样判若两人，心中不由涌出一股豪气：世人皆谓我二人棋逢对手，共相逐鹿，如今我气势不振，岂不是枉负自己的声名、更辜负了李教主此番论道的期许？他思及此处，大喝一声，转动全身内力，双手持剑向对方劈去，这一招大道极简，却似有万千洪流奔腾而下，李世石指尖略顿，随后亦义无反顾地迎剑锋而去── 

四座静寂。只见场上二人两相对峙，一人执剑，一人用掌，剑尖与利掌同时扼住了对方咽喉仅一寸内──竟是和局。 

众人久久未回神，常掌门只得轻咳一声，起身问道：“今日此局算是战平，明日可继续切磋，不知古盟主与李教主意下如何？” 

古力转头看向李世石，见后者点头，便也答言：“并无不可。”各门派随即纷纷散去，一边窃窃私语着今日所得，不久，场上唯余古、李二人。 

古力正疑惑那之前一战──分明李世石已要分出胜负，可他那一剑下去，对方招式却莫名偏了分毫，这才让自己找到战和之机。他见众人散去，便想开口询问，却又知李教主天生高傲，怕驳了对方的颜面，正犹豫间，却是李世石先道：“你切莫妄自菲薄。那一剑的确高明得很，我心神动摇，错失胜机，确是自身不足，并非谦让所致。”古力见其垂眸敛色，全无激战时凌厉的姿态，顿时也放松下来，笑道：“话虽如此，这《四劫》的确称得上独步武林，不知常师兄所言极难破解之法......”他话音渐弱，乃是李世石突然抬头，定定地望着他。二人相对，默然许久，李世石才缓缓开口。 

“《四劫心法》是兼修佛道的魔圣所创，无论《往生》还是《灭世》，修行者必入佛道四劫。入成劫，情起，入住劫，情深，入坏劫，情减，入空劫，情灭，是以四劫修成者，每逢战斗，必然无欲无求，无喜无悲，便可无敌于天下。” 

古力骇然：李世石所说“情”者，并不似指兄弟骨肉或同门长幼，而似类于男女欢爱之情，又联想他方才所言“心神动摇”，不禁震惊道：“莫非你......” 

李世石恍若未闻，继续道：“自与你初识，每每把酒言欢，以武证道，我原是不确信，故今日祭出这四劫心法，却印证了自己心意，你若不喜，我却无之奈何，毕竟木已成舟，心不由人，只盼古兄莫以此看轻了我们的交情。”他说完，见古力不语，不禁有些懊恼，心道：我却是魔怔，怎与他说出这番话来！这榆木疙瘩的正派名门却不知如何想我！于是道一声“失陪”，转身欲走。 

那古力正呆怔，思绪混乱间，心里却浮现出与对方言笑晏晏，或煮酒英雄，或嬉笑怒骂，或切磋武功，或于扁舟中共赏江湖的景象来。他见李世石欲走，竟神使鬼差地拉住对方的袖子。李教主抬眼看他，好个堂堂武林盟主，人人称赞他惯与人亲和、能言善道，如今却险些不知所云。情急之下，脑海中跳出的第一句话不由得脱口而出： 

“听说今夜月色难得，不知世石可愿赏脸光顾舍下，与我共醉一宿？”


	3. 对酌

“你此番孤身来到中原，莫非有要务在身？” 

“你......呃......管那么多做什么，”面前李教主打了个酒嗝，却犹似不足，又提了壶桃花酿往酒觞中倒去，可惜手中不稳，使佳酿洒出大半，他竟立刻不高兴起来，“你就是嫌我碍事！放心，我不白吃白喝，”说着，竟东倒西歪地从怀中摸出枚上好玉佩，甩在桌上，“短不了你的酒钱！” 

古盟主见他如此，也不觉冒犯，只顺势笑道：“岂敢！李教主天资卓绝，乃是这天下自大李宗师之后，武功第一人，区区在下，不过江湖行上第四，教主屈尊光临舍下，令蓬荜生辉，岂有不欢迎之理？”古盟主此话，乃指对饮之初，二人共论英雄，李答曰石佛第一、自身次之，而古盟主位武林第四之事也。 

此话不说也罢，话毕，那李教主却拍桌愤起，喊道：“天下当以我为冠！至于昌镐哥哥，他......呃......不如我！”又指古盟主道：“你也不差，就是.......呃......不比我俩，只能屈居第三了。”说完又趴回酒桌上，似有些委屈，嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语：“凭什么你们都对我指手划脚......我就是想你罢了。” 

古盟主猛地一怔，正想答言，谁知那李教主又疯癫起来，叫嚷道：“今日就让你看看谁是天下第一！”说完，竟一脚踢向桌旁巨大的浙料梅朵纹青花瓷瓶，古盟主一惊之下，急忙想拉住他，未想这李教主醉中武功亦是了得，竟一个旋影步避过了。古盟主无奈，只得从后整个搂住这醉鬼，哭笑不得道：“不可！这瓷瓶是聂老爷子送我的生辰礼物，今日若被你踹碎，他明日可饶我不得！” 

李教主顿住，歪了下头，狐疑道：“果真是你那聂师尊给的？"盟主点头，李教主这才作罢，却又不消停，规规矩矩地朝瓷瓶作了个揖，口中念道：“聂老恕罪。” 

古盟主知他这是醉糊涂了，然而听及所言，心中亦不免酸涩，遂在其耳边低声道：“老爷子年纪大了，难免固执己见，然而近日我观其态度，还是有所松动，回头再待我与其分说一遍，你不必为此忧虑。” 

谁知李教主闻此，却莫名其妙道：“奇了，你师尊素不喜我，因我是魔教中人，正是合情合理，与我何干？”又直望着古盟主，笑道：“你真是多心！他为你师父，我喜欢你，自然要尊敬他，世间万物，自有因果，何必强求！”


	4. #古盟主和李教主#系列前传

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名：#李大师兄和李小师弟# #魔教首徒和常掌门#

“李大师兄，你怎么惹师尊生气啦？” 

李昌镐抬头一看，栅门外站着的不是旁人，正是他教门内新收的天才李小师弟。只可惜他素来不善言辞，默想半天，愣是说不出个所以然来，这李小师弟也不恼，径直席地而坐，托腮看着他这位名震四方的大师兄。 

“我搞不懂，那个中原人有什么好的，值得你拼命相救，”他细声细气说着，凑近了看那栅门上的重锁，眼睛不由得瞪大了，“这不就是传说中万刃不侵的水晶钢么？”再转向那魔教大弟子，“师兄，你这下惨了，师尊这是铁心要把你关在这里了。就这样你还想着出去找那个家伙？” 

李昌镐张了张口，半天才蹦出几个字：“他......人很好。”想了想，又补充道：“......很帅。” 

“嘁，真是不懂你，那些中原人，我一个都不喜欢，”小师弟撇了撇嘴，“罢啦罢啦，这水晶钢虽然棘手，却难不倒我，只要师兄你答应我一件事，我就能帮你逃走。”接着，不等他师兄插话，小师弟一挥手，自信满满道：“只要师兄答应，出来后以拳法和我比一场，我就在师尊面前瞒天过海，保证不出纰漏。” 

李大师兄看了他半晌，遂言道：“你、很厉害，但是，动作太快......不稳。”小师弟着急，问：“没比过怎么知道？”又认真扳着手指盘点道：“他们都说师兄拳法无敌天下，所以，等我以拳法赢过师兄，就是天下第一啦！” 

做师兄的摇摇头：“你别管了。”他本欲再加句“在师尊面前牵累你极为不妥”，想到这小师弟的性格，最终明智地闭上嘴巴。 

李小师弟遗憾地站起身来：“师兄好奇怪，明明心里着急，嘴上还是不紧不慢的。”说着，他朝禁室外走去：“师兄手无寸铁，要破了水晶钢锁逃走可是难上加难呀！”

小师弟的话音渐渐远去，李昌镐低头看了看自己双手，慢慢攥紧拳头。 

是夜，教门一片寂静，唯有簌簌风声响起，随即黑影掠过，宛若飞鸟，惊起两三片柳叶当空破开，悄然无息地落入泥土。少顷，急促纷乱的脚步声响起，离禁室愈近，似乎半个宗门都被调动起来，放眼望去，为首的竟是面色阴沉的曹魔祖。 

再看那周围，几个守夜的弟子全部被撂倒在地，昏迷不醒，那禁室内竟已空无一人！˙众长老惊道：“这禁室竟锁他不住？”曹师尊止住其言语，弯腰拾起那已碎成两半的水晶钢锁，只见其上血迹斑斑，分明是用拳头生生撞开的。众人正骇然际，忽然有呻吟声响起，原来有那被放倒的弟子幽幽醒转，正迎着列位长老与宗师瞪视，不由得打个激灵，毕恭毕敬地报告起经过来。 

“弟子们惭愧，不是李大师兄的对手。我们几人围追堵截，却未想大师兄武功已到了登峰造极的地步，仅一个‘千斤摔’，我等便失去知觉，让他逃了去，还请师尊恕罪！”

有长老怒道：“这李昌镐吃了豹子胆！与中原子弟相勾结，不知悔改──”看到曹魔祖的脸色，顿时噤了声。 

曹魔祖冷笑道：“你能奈他如何？他如今修为更胜我这糟老头，竟也不把他师尊放在眼里了，难道我还能管教了他去？”话虽说着，却不由想起他这木讷的大弟子先前跪在他面前说“弟子不孝”，眼中却有坚定不悔之意，又忆起他往昔手把手教习这大弟子那小时候种种情状来，心里连连长叹：孽障！此番大概是无所转寰之地了。一时间竟思绪纷乱，久不能平静，又自忖：我就这么个从小带大的弟子，唯武功有些造诣，性情却十分呆笨，那些中原人向来诡计多端，焉知我徒儿是否受他们欺负？曹魔祖来回踱步，几番权衡，终沉吟道：“世石呢？”有人报来：“李小师弟正在房中辟谷。”曹老一哽：他这都辟了几天了......暂略去不想，眼观这众弟子中，也只有这小师弟轻功可追上他那师兄。随即吩咐下去：“让世石告诉昌镐：那常掌门被困在上云峰青冥崖下，汝且好自为之罢！”


	5. 鏖战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AlphaGo第四战。“神之一手”

一声戾响，只见李教主踉跄后退数步。他轻功身法曼妙，原被江湖赞曰“步步生莲”，如今这一后退，黄沙上足迹掠过，顿时溅洒起斑驳深红，果真宛如一束束缓缓绽放的血莲般，四处晕染开去。一阵目眩后，烟尘中西域使者的朦胧身影逐渐清晰起来，竟是毫发无伤，更兼无喜无悲，目光空泛，不带一丝人气。李教主心道：原来这就是那所谓的太上忘情功夫......本以为自己“灭世心经”已修炼完满，却不想仍是不够精熟，这才使前日“一指劫”中露了破绽，让他大大伤了我元气。他又抬眼望向那使者的冷肃面孔，不禁哑然：回去倒要和李大师兄说说，这世上还有比他那呆板模样更过分的人......思及此处，不由得笑出声，却触动内伤，硬生生咳出一口血来。

那使者阿尔法道：“尔濒死挣扎，已是徒劳，合该放下背负这东域列国诸武林的名声，早早认输才是正理。”

李教主强按下喉头一阵腥甜，冷笑道：“我赢了自算我的，与那武林各派有甚关系！我接下这挑战，却不是为了与你废话！”说罢，扔弃了手中折成两段的追魂鞭，径直袭向那西域使者。使者岿然不动，几个来回，二人已连过了数十招，李教主心道不妙：须知他独步武林已久，高手败于其下者数不胜数，可当下七十余招，却招招受制，未有占上风时。这阿尔法内力深厚，掌劲十分沉重，李教主咬牙死死顶住，正苦战际，忽见对手狠厉进攻之机，竟留出些空隙来。然而这破绽十分细微，故而极难打入。李教主心疑：莫非这使者故意诱我上当，便摆出如此圈套？随即却暗骂自己：真是糊涂！凭空长了年岁，倒白白失了胆气！以是决然道：我便拼尽全力攻入，又有何不可？与其畏首缩脚苟全性命，倒不如死得明明白白来得潇洒痛快！想毕，竟是调动全身真气，飞身堪堪避过对方的掌风，探手洞穿那使者的后背！

这阿尔法使者闷哼一声，虽面色未显，脚下却错乱起来。李教主虽力竭，却更不可放过此大好机会，顺手抄起丢委于地的半截鞭，将那使者脚踝倒卷，摔在地上，再欺身向前，欲结果了那使者性命。未想终究内气亏损，稍晚一步──那使者已跳将起来，狼狈退到一处绝壁，言道：“此番胜负已明，汝略胜一筹，我等来日再决胜负。”末了，亦不知他使出了何样西域稀奇功法，竟脚尖一转，便消失原地。

李教主直待那使者消失，才回转过来，喟叹：此番却是伤敌一千，自损八百，当早回教门......正想着，脚下却颇为沉重，挪不开步，他踉跄向前走了数尺，终究力有不逮，倚着一块巨石慢慢滑坐下来，视线也渐渐模糊。也罢，先在此处歇息片刻......他迷迷糊糊想道，便闭目养神，不再动弹。

风沙声里送来了玉佩鸣环的清响，隐约有袍裾曳曳擦过地面的声音渐近。李教主侧耳倾听，只闻这声音在他身前停住了，心下了然：却又难为了他......

那人道：“我来带你回去。”

李教主并不睁眼，只问：“此战何如？”

“前七十招，踯躅不前，顾此失彼，实不肖你。”那人顿了顿，又言道，“该打。”

李教主闻言，并不发怒，反笑得顽皮，却又惹得胸中绞痛，呛咳起来。恍惚间一股熟悉的气息将他包围住──那人俯下身去，将他拥进怀里，丝毫不介意鲜血浸透层层袍襟，只在其耳边道：“那第七十八招，却是绝妙，有如天神驾临。”

对方不领情，轻哼：“便请君答言：这第七十八招，是从何发力、向何要害而去？”见那人沉默，便轻嗤道：“就猜你不过是胡说八道罢了。”

那人柔声说：“我只是心疼你。”

李教主方才睁眼，望向对方调侃道：“既如此，古盟主行侠仗义，在下受制时，理应出手相助，此次怎的就作壁上观了？”

古盟主深深看他良久，适才答道：“生死之斗，各凭本领，胜者为王，败亦无悔，若我出手，岂非辱没了你？纵然赢了，你亦断不会容我，我乃自私之人，宁死也见不得你我行同陌路。”见李教主默然，方轻声说：“我们走罢。”便侧过身去，让对方抱住他脖颈趴伏在背上。

这小李教主将头靠在古盟主肩膀，古盟主不敢惊动，只取了那最平稳的轻功一路前行，少时，便听得李教主在他耳边喃喃道：“那第七十八招之前，我很是绝望，以为命将尽于此，然而君子一诺胜千金，我既与古兄有华山百局之约，今日无论如何，也要留条命出来，纵不成功，也算是告知于你，非我辜负古兄，只惜谋事在人，成事在天，故有此孤注一掷之策......”古盟主闻他声渐微弱，忙劝道：“莫要再说话了。”李教主自此便不作声，只是手指在古盟主身上轻轻划拉起来，写出十个字，却是当年鲜衣怒马少年游时，那中原少年教给高丽少年的诗句。

古盟主失神半晌，亦微微一笑，握住那李教主环在他脖颈上的手，回赠了十个字。合起来，正是：

不惜歌者苦，但伤知音稀。

愿为双鸿鹄，奋翅起高飞。


	6. 陌上相逢讵相识，只恨未到相知时（前篇）

仲春二月，梅柳渡江，此东风解冻、蛰虫始振之时，江南一派好风景，正是寻欢作乐的去处。

金陵城内，人群熙攘一如往常，街头巷尾的吆喝汇入酒楼茶肆的富丽匾门中，不时有女子迎客的娇笑声传来，令快马上的游人也不由得慢下脚步，仿佛那春风挠得心中酥痒似的。此等繁华闹市，便是天子脚下的京官显贵们也要啧啧称奇，细细游览一番，更不必说寻常过客，被那玉道金堤、碧树银台迷乱了眼，免不了钻入闺阁翠幰效仿一番狂蜂浪蝶。

来往行人间走来二位公子，颇为引人注目。其一眉目疏朗，温文尔雅，饶是腰间佩剑，却也遮掩不住一身书生气质；另一人相貌堂堂，气宇轩昂，神采间自有一股顾盼流连的世家公子作派。那书生扮相者姓谢，单名一个赫字，是江湖上老前辈“小诸葛”曹大元的得意弟子；而后一人则师门头等显赫，乃中原剑圣聂师祖门下二弟子古力是也，当今武林盟主“韧圣”常掌门便是其亲师兄。古、谢二人自幼相识，有道是同钻一个被窝筒的一等一兄弟交情，此番出游磨砺，自然亦是相约而行，互有照应。

古少侠率先朗声道：“今日怎不见孔兄同行？”谢公子莞尔：“你自己造的孽，却还厚脸皮拿来说嘴！昨日众目睽睽之下，偏听你左一个‘美人儿’右一个‘美人儿’胡诌乱侃，把孔兄臊的......席间榕城那几位长老还取笑：我道是中原双杰惺惺相惜，却不想原是结成了契兄弟！得亏宾客里鲜有人知晓榕城风俗，否则纵使你百般武艺加身，也怕是吃不住孔兄一记重剑！”

闻此，古少侠翩然半展手中折扇，失笑道：“冤枉！孔兄风姿之美，仪态之雅，江湖早有定论，岂容我胡言妄语？”又故作叹息状：“却是可惜了！本想诱得孔大侠驱车游街，好重现昔日掷果盈车睹潘安之盛景，他却闭门静心修诀，倒使我们平白损失了不少瓜果吃食！”

谢公子看他发小这般施施然模样，又是笑，又是摇头道：“就你这见一个招惹一个的性情，孔兄若睬你才怪！将来不知谁能收了你这混世魔头──”古少侠也不恼，拍手大笑：“能拿下我，此人必是这天下头号混世魔王了！”正说着，迎面飞来一重物，古少侠不慌不忙，抛扇拢袖，竟轻飘飘地接了去，一边奇道：“敢情区区在下也算是丰神俊朗，孔兄不做潘安，今日教我得了便宜！”定睛一看，哪里是什么瓜果，分明一把千斤铁锤。谢公子再也掌不住，亦大笑：“可不是！少侠哪里的‘小情人’，如此臂力，抛得动这千钧绣球？”

古少侠正欲答话，忽然有人高呼：“古兄弟别来无恙？”抬眼望去，一异族装扮的男子从人群中走出，正是高丽魔教子弟元晟溱，因其怪力惯使重锤，江湖人送称号“元大锤”。本来魔教与中原各派素有龃龉，这古少侠却不拘泥于宗门清规，仍与一众高丽门徒肆意谈笑，故而赢得“友遍天下”的美名，也与这元大侠有过曲水流觞、引吭共高歌的交情，如今见他现身，心下自然明了那重锤的出处，拱手道：“元侠此次下江南，怎地也不知会兄弟一声？千里迢迢而来，我等合该设宴接风，痛饮一番，如今足下来而不见，可不是平白让世人骂我古某小气？”

元大锤哈哈一笑，摆手道：“我岂不知古兄的脾气！只是此次我并非独身前来，而有同门师兄相随，不好轻易走动。不过今天才有半刻闲暇，因而在这街坊闹市中设个武擂，好叫大伙儿都痛快一番──不知古兄可有兴趣赏光我等？”

古、谢二人本打的就是出门历练的心思，听及此话，岂有不允之理。那元少侠便将二人引至擂台处，引他诸同门前来见礼。古、谢暗中惊讶──原来那师兄弟不是别人，正是已在江湖上闯出名头的“牛犊帮”另外二位，“半招公子”朴永训与“千毒圣手”崔哲瀚。这五位都是随和爽利之人，很快便打成一片。寒暄片刻，元晟溱探首相询：“不知古兄意欲先和哪位师兄切磋？”

古少侠方要开口，忽然目光一顿，停在某处，谢公子见他挪不开目，暗道不知又是哪家美人，刚要取笑，这古少侠“啪”地合拢折扇，敲了敲手心，悠然道：“今日我却不欲与你师兄请教，倒想请你那小师弟指教一番。”朴、崔、元三人皆一头雾水，只得顺着古少侠的视线望去。只见那擂台旁荫蔽中坐着一人，身形瘦弱，亦是一身高丽族白袍，正低头擦拭他手中长鞭，眉目间透出一股极专注的少年神气，煞是可爱。

朴、元面面相觑，似不知如何作答，唯有崔毒医抚掌大笑道：“可不是我们师尊最宝贝的‘小师弟’！古兄却如何得知？”古少侠从容答曰：“我观那长鞭不凡，乃千年麒麟骨炼制，非常人所能驾驭，高丽少年英杰多出自诸君同门，故有此猜测，既得中，可否劳烦崔兄弟前去告知在下一战之意？”

崔哲瀚却摇头晃脑道：“不妥，不妥！‘小师弟’脾气可牛倔得很，便是我们这些做师兄的也劝不得，古兄若想一战，不如径直去问才是正理。”

古少侠爽朗一笑：“这有何难！”竟是略整袍襟，悠然持扇，风流潇洒地去了。


	7. 陌上相逢讵相识，只恨未到相知时（后篇）

那白衣少年察觉古少侠近前，便稍稍抬头，定定望着他看。若旁的中原人目睹，大抵要议论此等灼然的注视太过无礼。古少侠却不以为意，从容抱拳道：“在下中原聂门二弟子古力是也，适才观这位小兄弟执鞭样式颇为不凡，便问询了小兄弟的诸位师兄，贸然前来邀战，还望答允！”

少年也不答话，皱着眉头向古少侠身后扫了一眼。古少侠纳闷，也回头望去，却只见朴永训、元晟溱二人面色尴尬，而崔哲瀚更是溜得不见踪影，正欲相问，面前少年却站起身来，拢鞭在手，微微低头回礼──竟是做了个应战的姿势。

这古少侠天生有股豪气，垂髫时便曾发下战胜东瀛刀王加藤正夫的誓愿，前日游历，竟让他遂了心愿，与加藤切磋一场，不仅大胜，亦得老前辈赞叹：“此子大有可为！”自此，武艺精进，兼有了继承先人剑艺的觉悟，心境亦颇有豁然开朗之势，立志观遍天下招法以求武道。如今见对方允诺一战，当然喜不自胜，便将种种古怪抛在脑后，郑重拔剑道：“请多指教！”

说罢，便纵身一跃，飞剑向前，那少年也不甘示弱，轻舞长鞭，将剑锋一一避过，片刻间，二人已来回交手十余招，直叫围观众人看得眼花缭乱。

元大锤看得呆愣，戳了戳旁边同门，悄声道：“朴兄，你看这场上形势如何？”朴永训摇头道：“不甚分明。”正说着，那崔哲瀚不知又从何处溜了回来，冒头道：“师弟此番出招竟然如此诡异，我猜古少侠必要使出他那成名剑法至阳剑──”话音未落，只见古少侠后退一步，却并非使出那传闻中的至阳剑，而是剑刃微转，由侧飘然击之，乃一记“百草嗡鸣”，崔毒医连连拍头，迭声说：“哎，错了错了，师弟不妙，我看必定要使出九阴连环第三式......”却不想少年手起鞭落，正是一招“天女散花”，径直扫落了飞剑。朴、元面面相觑，只剩得崔哲瀚唉声跺脚道：“又错，又错！师弟也不给我面子，这两人却是联手嘲笑我愚笨......”

朴大公子厚道，忙将崔毒医拉至一旁，悄声说：“作死！喊‘师弟’还不改口？当心师兄事了后又捶你──”崔毒却道：“怕甚么！这顿打横竖是免不了了，倒不如让我放开来一次喊得过瘾。”那边元大锤问谢赫：“谢公子对古兄最为熟稔，可否将这二人过招看懂一二？”谢公子摇头：“我亦不懂，不如静待观之。”

旁观者一头雾水，酣战二人心里却一片清明。古少侠讶异于那少年手段刁钻精准，世无出其右者，心道自己果然未看错人，此番争斗却有些棘手。虽心中明澈，这一来二去，面前少年轻功诡谲，出其不意，纵然二人旗鼓相当，亦不免让古少侠心浮气燥。正苦战际，他脑海中却陡然浮现前日加藤前辈谆谆告诫的“切忌浮躁”四字箴言，顿时有如一泼凉水灌顶，醒悟道：自己差点就辜负了老前辈苦心教诲！此等紧要关头，恰应凝神静气，切莫犯了老毛病。遂暗中仔细观察，这一探却果有所得：原来那少年虽功法高深，连招之间却偶有滞涩，如若触至瓶颈之感。此等机会，机敏如古少侠又岂肯放过？当即挥剑向那空隙劈去，少年猝急不妨，仓促应对之下，竟是被刺中肩膀，踉跄后退。

高手过招，瞬息万变，一步不慎，全盘皆输。如今对方气息不稳，古少侠便毫不含糊，使出他那拿手剑法肆意冲杀起来，本以为那少年因形势极劣，必然会爽快认输，届时也方便自己做个情面，客气一番，谁想他出手却愈发狠戾，竟不顾对方凌厉攻击，愣是冲进缭乱的剑影中拼命搅斗，作负隅顽抗之势，一时间逼得古力也要稍避其锋芒，放慢步数了。古少侠无可奈何，只得咬牙暗道：此番却非我所愿，乃是足下逼得我不得不动手！遂凶狠落剑，内力之深厚，竟将那少年重重摔出数丈之远，古少侠随即倾身而上，脚尖死死顶住对方心口，利剑直抵其咽喉，将对手压制的动弹不得。

古力得了片刻余暇，这才得以细细端详少年模样：那异族少年长发散乱，鼻尖沁汗，微微喘息间，细瘦的脖颈也也跟着起伏，肩臂都隐隐有血迹渗出，眼眶略略发红，煞是可怜。难为这古少侠常被师兄调侃是撩完就跑的主儿，真遇到眼下情景，倒心疼得手足无措起来，思来想去，也只能放柔了声音道：“小兄弟，认输罢！”

那少年眼眶又红了一圈，攥紧拳头又松开，终是艰难地点了点头。古少侠松了口气，撤下剑来，正想再说些什么，偏偏身后崔毒医兴高采烈道：“总算比完一局！接下来是不是该轮到了崔某？”朴大公子悠然道：“可不能让你专美于前！”这厢谢公子亦笑言：“我愿与二位切磋，诸君莫急，却要定个次序出来，我好一一见教。”崔毒正想接茬，却不料朴大公子笑而不语，竟是径直提刀上前，与谢公子冲杀起来。此二人路子，均是端方厚重，正大光明，围观众人里武功稍逊的，这才也能看出些端倪，明白此间过招之人都是世上难得高手，顿时愈加兴奋，开始议论求教了。

少时，谢、朴二人战至酣处，古少侠本亦在观战，此刻却不由思忖：这朴大公子与他师弟风格迥异，不知那小师弟如何看？便四处张望起来，可那观战人群中却并无少年踪影，正疑惑间，偶然转头，却在偏僻树荫底下瞥见一抹白色身影。那少年独自垂头默默坐着，面容看不真切。古少侠心道方才自己唐突，趁此当口，恰应赔个罪才是，刚欲迈步，却见少年长长的眼睫微微颤动，竟然滚出几滴泪珠来，纷纷落下，斑斑驳驳洒落在放在膝头的麒麟鞭上。这眼泪一落，端的让古少侠迈出的脚步生生收回来，倒是站也不是，走也不是了，惶然踌躇道：不过是一场切磋而已，这可如何是好......正下定决心前去劝慰一番，围观武斗的众人中却有数位聚了过来，陪笑说：“古大侠好身手，且煞光了那高丽小鬼的威风！我等素来谈论聂门中弟子不凡，如今有幸得见，大侠也不妨指点我等一二！”

古少侠不悦，当即反驳：“诸君却是折杀我也！那小兄弟天分甚高，内力高强，若再比试，胜负尚未可知。”说完，见众人面色都有些讪讪，又思虑道：对方已将我师尊抬出，若就让他们这般去了，免不了背后说道一番，却是不妥。遂又答：“诸位观战许时，定有心得，古某不才，亦愿与足下探讨切磋。”这才叫众人转怒为喜，一来二去，应酬答对，又是费了不少工夫。待人群散去，古力再望向那树荫处，却不见一人踪影，心中不由怅然。

恰逢谢公子比试后归来，瞟见这位发小惆怅的模样，哪里会猜不到古少侠的心思，不禁笑言：“今日也巧，我与那朴大公子相谈，才知他们竟与我二人住同一家客栈！我自个儿琢磨，合该尽一尽地主之谊，故而擅作主张，与这些魔教子弟们相邀今晚设宴痛饮，还望古兄勿怪！”古少侠被戳破心事，并不羞恼，只爽朗笑道：“还是谢贤弟想得周到！此次我来做东，定让大伙饱腹欢醉而归！”

古、谢二人设了“好局”，奈何赴局人中不乏出无理手的家伙。饕餮阁中多乃达官显贵，慕这玉馔珍馐的名声，散尽千金者络绎不绝，今日古少侠竟也爽快，将顶楼包下，专为魔教子弟设宴接风。这饕餮阁临江而筑，从顶楼俯瞰，江南夜色下晕染的灯红酒绿、纸醉金迷，一览无余，此等奢华繁盛之景，更教一众异邦人啧啧赞叹。

朴大公子是个难得的细心人，席间观古少侠神情，似有顾盼之意，不由道：“莫非古兄另有贵客及此？”古少侠犹豫半晌，试探道：“烦蒙朴侠相问，不知足下那位小师弟，今夜可来赴宴否？”言毕，一众异邦高手面面相觑，均有难色。最终是崔毒医哈哈一笑，打了圆场：“我家这师弟天生武痴，今日我等回客栈稍歇，他竟已屏息入定，我等喊他不应，想是练功出神，只得由他去了，古兄勿怪，我且替我师弟敬足下一杯赔罪！”说罢，众人自然哄然叫好，古少侠虽心中遗憾，却见崔毒坦率可亲，且言语中对同门颇有回护，心中亦起深交之意，二人遂交叠臂膀，就着金樽连饮三盏，算是认下了兄弟交情。

谢公子在一旁劝道：“崔圣手太过客气了！就说今夜筵席之上，招呼客人本是我与古兄份内之事，却劳烦崔侠跑上跑下，殷情寒暄，我适才留意，才发觉崔圣手受累，开席以来竟无片刻坐下好生歇息，这便是我等当主人的过错了，还请崔侠安坐，品赏一番美景佳肴罢！”

此话说得温文尔雅，配得上谢公子的端方雅誉，不料崔毒闻此，面上竟有些僵硬起来，再看朴、元等人，脸上却流露出忍俊不禁之意，古、谢二人不由大怪，正欲相问，崔毒勉强挤出一丝笑容，道：“既然如此，崔某也不客气了。”遂找了张椅子，甫一坐下，却“唉哟”一声，呲牙咧嘴，立刻跳将起来，古少侠忙问：“这椅子可有不妥？”崔哲瀚连连摆手，古少侠虽心中狐疑，然而对方既言无妨，也就由他去了。

此夜宾主尽欢，除那崔毒医不时露出如坐针毡的模样外，他人均是开怀畅饮，相携而归。及至客栈，众人不待除靴更衣，便已醺醺然醉入甜梦。古力平日海量，今日却因是东道主的缘故，尚保有几分清醒，眠寐亦比他人稍浅。夜深静寂，正值子正丑初之交，窗外有细微的簌簌声传来，古少侠内力堪为当代之翘楚，此刻更是听得分明，心道：莫非是哪个偷儿来行窃？便并不惊动谢公子，自己拿了剑，走到廊下一探究竟。

廊下空无一人，偶有半影浮动，却是月光映在庭院另一角的小柳林上，投射下的摇曳枝桠。古力自忖：想来是把那飒飒风鸣当作人声，虚惊一场。然而又定睛望去，那树丛间影影绰绰，分明有人动作。这夜浓星稀、万籁俱寂之时，仍有未眠人徘徊驻留，着实令人好奇。古少侠不欲惊动，便将自己隐在墙侧，悄然近探，这一看，心跳却漏了一拍：那夜半不寐者，竟是白日里交手的少年。

这少年不与他师兄一道赴宴，想来是个独来独往、与众不同之人，只不知他形单影只不曾入眠，却为何事？古少侠再探，见那少年并未执掌他那贵重长鞭，反是折了根柳条在手──莫非又要将魔教某套稀罕功法耍来？少年一副极认真专注的模样，全然不知有人为他胡思乱想，仅一比一划、劈、刺、撩、挂，将武学里最基本的招式反复操习，古力正看得发呆，只见那少年手上功夫不停，眼眶竟又红了，不一会儿，泪珠凝结在颤动的眼睫上，扑簌扑簌滚落到地面，倒和枝叶上跳动的露珠相得益彰。那少年慌忙抹了把脸，吸吸鼻子，又接着操练起来。

古力起先只顾感叹少年勤奋，这回却猛然醒悟：这小兄弟乃是使鞭之人，如何想起练他这习剑之人的招法来？他这一哭，则必是为昨日战败之故了！此般想来，心里又是愧疚，又有些欣喜，感慨道：未想这少年如此好强！既知世上有这般人物，我亦不能落后了！古力本待回屋，可又见那小少年身量单薄，哭红了眼，竟无故有些担忧，鬼使神差地顺着墙角坐下，心中盘算：便为这小兄弟守夜一遭又何妨，待明晨必要问了他姓名来。思毕，便抱剑屏神，亦默诵起了心诀。他昨日收获颇多，如今静心体味，果有精进之处，不一会儿便浑然忘我，沉浸于修炼之中。转眼数个时辰飞逝，东方既白，间或有雏鸟啾鸣，浣衣女吟语，便见那廊前柳下，倏尔掠过一抹单薄身影，脚尖轻巧一顿，竟如飞燕般离开了。

古少侠在廊下入神许久，内力运回一轮，正是隐隐醒转之际，耳边忽有笑语响起：“聂门少盟主过了今日，未想又有突破！”睁眼一看，恰对上孔少侠一脸戏谑，只得摆手：“孔兄说笑，不过初入江湖一小卒耳，谈何盟主之说？”孔杰俊眉微挑：“古侠可莫谦虚！听闻昨日打擂，又不知令多少高丽女子倾心足下，以古侠之丰神俊秀，不日便可一统武林，少盟主之称何过之有？”古力听毕，知晓此乃孔杰调侃之辞，皆因他前日调笑其“美人”之语，然而又闻对方言及昨日擂台之事，心有所感，忙向那小柳林望去，其间哪里还有那少年身影？急问：“魔教兄弟们可还在客栈？”孔杰道：“朴公子清晨道别，似是他魔教教主下了急召令，当日速回，此刻怕是要登船了。”古少侠顿足道：“果真来不及了？”未等孔杰作答，谢公子拾阶而下，面色凝重：“加藤前辈昨夜仙逝，常盟主来信，催我等回程奔丧。”在场众人乍听得这消息，都有如五雷轰顶，久久不能言语，半晌还是孔大侠回神，道：“石佛甚少召令他教子弟，今日之举，亦或与此事有关。”谢赫道：“我等亦当早归。”古少侠未截着那心心念念的少年，心中本来苦闷，方才忽闻噩耗，更增悲恸，思绪纷乱下，亦不得言语，只依了另二人的意思，匆忙收拾行装，一道北上了。

这厢古、孔、赫三人正扬鞭赶路，便未能瞧见金陵渡口停泊的海舶，那栏楯旁伫望金陵城内的，正是古少侠前日对战的少年。再观那客舟，“巍如山搬，浮动波上，锦帆鹤首，屈服蛟螭”，气派如此，有近观者不明所以，便有好事者告之：“未想高丽人此番下江南，教中竟有大人物出行！”

那少年眺望岸头数刻，沉思不语，其身后白衣高丽族子弟三三两两，低声交谈，正是为加藤刀王故去之事。只听朴大公子叹道：“数岁间，东瀛几位老前辈相继谢世，遥想当年六豪割据、竞相峥嵘之盛况，倒令人生发出白驹过隙，恍然已英雄白头，世代凋零的悲慨来！”元晟溱插话：“此语却过于悲春悯秋，何言其东瀛后继无人乎？前日在那江户城武道会上拔得头筹的吴武圣徒孙，我曾有幸得窥一二，不愧是先贤传人，其妙手飞镖可谓一绝，更兼其风华无双，新婚燕尔，待到明年华山论道，焉知不会一鸣惊人？”崔哲瀚笑言：“话虽如此，若欲称霸武林，也要问过我们教主才是，不知师兄如何看？”话音所指，却是问向那凭栏的少年。

少年答：“自然是昌镐哥哥更厉害。”顿了顿，又沉吟道：“中原侠客多后起之秀，其中或有人有一争之力。”朴大公子击掌：“这却是好事！武学一道，若欲长久，还须于百家争鸣、群雄逐鹿中求得，方能精进。倘若真立于万仞之巅，回顾身后奋力攀爬者，那临高者不胜冰寒，亦不免瑟瑟，再不得挪前一步，殆害甚矣。我常观教主彻夜枯坐，翻覆读那些前人所遗训诫秘笈，其武功高深至此，无人可与论道，只得独自求索，待油尽灯竭，东方骤白，房内或传来一声轻叹，我虽平庸，却亦能体会其中苦楚。古今霸者，未有不孑然一身，孤独求道之人，可谓天赋一才，却造一劫，如日中天时尚有万众仰望，一朝老去华发生，则门庭冷落车马稀，何等凄清！何等寂寥！”

崔哲瀚劝解：“是劫是缘，旁观者看不真切，只有局中人心中自知。你说天下魁首尽孤独，我却道那万仞之巅是好上的？从古至今，独步武林之人，若无知交相携，挚友相励，哪可凭一己之力攀缘这武学绝崖？古有范、施当湖十战，后华夏武学式微，有吴姓少年东渡，与木谷氏一道，开创‘新武论’，前者固然集武学之大成，创前无古人、后无来者之霸业，纵横数十年求一败而不得，而后者桃李天下，风雨飘摇之际独担重任，开武林第一宗门，岂不亦当得起一代宗师之名？二人相知相契，始终不渝，可见这巅峰之上，终是容得下一场好胜负。继而我族势起，华夏复苏，曹、聂二位师尊，亦是一时瑜亮，风头无两。直至我们教主横空出世，东洋一战，所向披靡，震惊寰宇，然彼独爱中原常盟主上善若水，至柔至刚，二人惺惺相惜，传为一段佳话。如今提起韧圣名号，谁人不赞一声当世英雄？待及霜雪染鬓日，便驾一尾扁舟，漫迹江湖去，有知己作陪，宝剑相伴，何等惬怀，何等快意！诸君不必挂怀如此。”

朴大公子释然，笑道：“还是崔兄眼界开阔！也不知下个十年，又是哪对冤家争做了这一生一代一双人，执掌天下牛耳。吾等当共期之！”

众人开怀。那少年本在一旁聆听诸人议论，至闻崔毒之语，不由低头默默思索，此刻也抬首赞了一句：“说得好。”

崔毒一愣，却是没料到这少年插言：“师兄，你──”少年打断他：“可还疼吗？”崔毒一个趔趄，大惊之下“啊、哦”地支吾起来，少年不待他答言，径直扔给他一小瓶子，头也不回地离开了。崔哲瀚接住一看，可不是那教内号称治跌打损伤的百灵药三昧红莲膏！

少年抛下崔哲瀚与众子弟在身后大呼小叫、取笑玩闹，只身来到船头。旭日初升，江天一线，巨帆如大鹏举翼，高悬于桅杆之上，有那高丽族的大汉攀绳而下，跳落在少年身边，抱拳道：“一切皆准备停当，少主可要下令出发？”

少年回身，最后一次眺望晨曦中的金陵城。数百里外，古少侠于奔波中似有所感，亦勒马回望，亭台楼阁外一片江烟雾霭，模糊了前朝遗迹。新一轮白昼又将喷薄而出。

少年收回目光，口中默默将“古力”二字咀嚼了数遍，终是轻轻微笑起来，低声道：“启航罢。”


	8. 独立苍溟望北辰，幸以宝剑赠佳人（前篇）

这边古盟主纠集完各路人马，正要下令出发，忽然林间肃肃风响，传来几分异动，闻者为之色变。古盟主却心神一荡，正要回身去看，旁侧王谊长老已拍掌大笑道：“这当真可谓不是冤家不聚头！”

王长老有闲情调侃，其余门派脸色却不轻松。原来那从林中现身的，正是高丽李教主与其魔教中人。当即有武林子弟按捺不住，大声喝骂：“好你个李魔头，龙渊乃我中原遗宝，岂能容尔等异邦贼子染指？竖子横言无状，阴损之计迭出，无耻赖皮之相毕露，还有何脸面来此分一杯羹？”

不待古、李二人接话，一声轻飘飘的咳嗽传来，古李等少数武林高手尚自安定，其余各路人等，不分敌我，均是心口一痛，继而暗自心惊：这是哪一方神圣，内力竟如此淳厚！四处张望间，只见一个清俊的年轻人从李教主身后钻了出来，倒也不做其他，只掏出纸笔，刷刷奋笔疾书，写毕，将那卷轴一展，以示众人。先前武林子弟有虑他内功高强，严阵以待的，看到那卷轴上字迹，不由得都哈哈大笑起来：原来那纸上所书确为汉字，然而如孩童舞墨，歪歪扭扭，狗屁不通。于是便有那不知轻重的讥嘲道：“小国蛮夷，未通教化，竟也妄图做出篇文章说教来，真是画虎不成反类犬了！”又有人思及那李教主曾言嵊州马妖刀功夫不入流，揣测二人必有嫌隙的，如今马帮主在场，正望着那字迹皱眉头，便忙不迭向其讨好道：“这李魔头麾下，竟也和他主子是一路货色！”

谁知马帮主闻声，却一巴掌呼扇过去，掌力之深，差点叫那饶舌者头顶开花，骂道：“瞎霍霍你娘的！平日里不见耍弄出几套拳脚，今日却是把脑袋耍出去了！”这马妖刀刻薄嘴皮子，昔日与聂剑圣唇枪舌剑的战绩尚在熠熠生辉，如今嘴刀子一飞，又岂是好惹的？几位原本义愤填膺，有此前车之鉴，亦只得唯唯诺诺，噤若寒蝉。有心思稍缜密的，闻马帮主一通教训，不禁猜测那字帖里是否暗藏玄机来，然而左右理不出头绪，又不敢叨扰那威名赫赫的妖刀，四处张望间，正看到古盟主身旁坐着一文秀少年，并不理会两方喧嚷，只全神贯注于手中古籍，便思忖：前日听闻西京出了位武学天才，知书达理，颇好钻研先人技艺，想必是眼前这位。再眼观鼻鼻观心伸耳打探一番，竟得知包括那古盟主在内的诸位长辈，对这不及弱冠的少年，均以“小夫子”相称，心中暗叹：大抵是这少年腹中颇有些墨水的缘故，定对那高丽年轻人卷轴上字句有些心得。思及此处，便凑上前去拱手道：“那高丽人所书汉字似有深意，我等愚钝，昏然不解，不知小夫子有何高见？”

“小夫子”从书中茫然抬头，向那歪斜的汉字一瞥，回头正撞见众人殷切的目光，不由尴尬道：“呃......这位大侠话意十分浅近，诸位不如将句中各字字音粘连起来，快念一遭便可得知。”

众人听罢，忙顺着这少年的说法，将那纸上的汉字念叨了一遍。这不念还不打紧，一念却是将武林各派都气得倒仰：原来那字句的确无甚新奇，只是按“反切”之法写来，换以寻常断字，不过是几句大白话：

宝剑本无主，有能者得之。正大光明抢，怎就不可以？

武林门派中素来与魔教有仇的，晓得此意，顿时叫骂声撩开了锅。那高丽年轻人却有些呆性，似乎恍然不知自己惹出了事端，一路喃喃念着“你们中原人”、“真是搞不懂”，径直走到“小夫子”的跟前，盯着他看了一会儿，尔后磕磕绊绊地问：“可是‘龙侠’？”

被叫做“龙侠”的少年一愣，随即放下手里书册。方才众人观他举止，还道是个腼腆稚子，如今他立起身来整装肃容，倒立刻显出出类拔萃的英气，抱拳道：“久闻姜侠大名，神交已久，幸蒙垂问。在下不才，正是时越。”

“姜侠”点点头，又比划着说道：“我见过，你，教主，比武。你，很厉害。”

这称赞直率坦荡，饶是时越纵横才气，也不禁羞赧，挠了挠头，正想答话，却又听见对方自言自语：“可是，为什么......”姜大侠指了指时越，“你，精巧，”又指了指自己，“我，搅？”说着，嘴角瘪下来，像是带几分委屈，顾自摇头道：“不懂，不懂。”

姜、时二人比划得不亦乐乎，其余人却顾不得了。有些个脾气暴烈的，刚由古盟主劝住，却见对面李教主面上淡淡，冷眼睥睨的模样，忍不住又火上心头，破口大骂。魔教子弟也早看这中原武林不顺眼，眼瞅着自家教主事不关己高高挂起的态度，便也都放开了胆子冷嘲热讽。有弟子仗着自己中原话说得顺溜，更是肆无忌惮，讥笑道：“你们中原人这般小气，无非是自己无能，惧怕我等前来，便要少了自己的好处。也罢，下至尔等宵小，上至你们古盟主，哪个不是我们教主手下败将？也只能在此逞一逞口舌之快了！”此话有暗讽前番华山论道，古力半招惜败于李世石之事，武林各派深为憾恨，如今恰戳着痛处，一时间鸦雀无声，都望向古李二人。却见李教主脸色骤变，魔教子弟们察言观色，也悄然不敢作声，双方之间竟瞬刻剑拔弩张。

众人正紧绷心弦，忽然一声哈欠传来，嗓音尚带些嘶哑，似是从瞌睡中堪堪清醒：“那你们的小李教主，怎么还成天和古贤弟腻在一起......”此话突兀得很，平日以持身方正自居的宗主掌门便很有些坐不住，暗骂：是哪个这么不讲究！伸脖子望去：这懒散的腔调，惺忪的睡眼，可不是马帮主一脉的“神豕”罗洗河！这姓罗的果真不着调，方才武林魔教争执激烈当口，他却睡将过去，现下倒悠悠醒转，且冒出句令人摸不着头脑的话来，引得众人都盯着他看。罗大天才本在神游中自言自语，此刻环顾四周，不禁摸了摸鼻子，嘀咕道：“谁不知道那李世石向来对强者十分顺从......”他声音不大，奈何在场诸位此时目光均落在他身上，且周边静默，这话音便叫全体听个一清二楚，场上气氛顿时变得有些难以言说。

不知晓古李内情的，神色尚变得微妙起来，更不必说与古力相熟稔的几位宗师，听闻此语，思绪都飘得没边儿去，眼神不住地往李教主那厢瞄，蓦然回神，老脸都有些挂不住，颇有自抽脸颊的冲动，暗骂自己为老不修六根不净。虽说方才一触即发的氛围已然消解，当下却又如何收场？王谊长老轻咳一声，意欲扯开话题，谁料对面李教主竟步履腾挪，几个闪身，并不发一语，便直袭古盟主而去，古盟主亦应对如飞，眨眼之间，双方已相互拆解了十余招，缠打在一起。

这一变故可让刚要息事宁人的诸位长老叫苦不迭，腹诽罗洗河口无遮拦，坏了大事：那小李教主何等孤傲，姓罗的嘴一秃噜，明摆了说他屈居人下，李教主岂肯善罢甘休？本来这古李二人蜜里调油，谁知某人火星子一撩洒下去，竟把两位都点着了，急得长老们捶胸顿足，向罗洗河痛心疾首道：“祖宗哟，求您别捅蜂窝子了，当心肿成猪头！”罗洗河指着自己鼻子莫名其妙道：“我本就是神猪一只，江湖人皆知，还用您老过问？”不待长老们答话，武林魔教早已乱哄哄打成一团，逼得诸位宗师也顾不上管罗大天才又有甚惊人之语，纷纷出手喝止。忙乱间，竟无人注意争执中心的古李二人且战且走，金蝉脱壳而去了。

小李教主轻功鬼魅，如飞燕般向前掠去，古盟主亦不甘示弱，欺身而上，正触及李教主的衣袂。李教主却并不设防，恰让古盟主扑个正着。两人顺着山坡滚下，躺倒在一片芳草甸上。古力翻过身，低头看着仰面尚在喘息的李世石，不由得低声笑起来。李世石正微闭双眸平复呼吸，听到笑声，并不睁眼，嘴角却弯出了弧度，伸手抱住古力的脖颈，任由对方亲昵地拂去他发间的叶片草屑。他细密的眼睫随气息的起伏微微颤栗，古力内心一动，缓缓俯身，在睫羽上轻轻烙下一吻，随后顺着鬓角厮磨到耳畔。李教主被他吻得发痒，不自觉地缩了缩脖子，古盟主觉得有趣，便故意贴在他耳廓旁低声细语，半叹息半调笑道：“今日众目睽睽之下，不过是做套样子出来，谁想教主大人竟对我如此狠毒！”

李世石听罢，睁开双眼，瞟向古盟主，忽然双手发力，猛地翻身，将对方扑在身下，轻声细语间似有种咬牙切齿的味道：“盟主大人说此话难道不嫌害臊？你们中原武林皆知本座对足下十分顺服，如今古盟主却诬赖我招数狠毒，若传开了去，你道众人是信还是不信？”

李教主声音细软，然而其居上位已久，神态姿仪间自带一股威势。可惜古盟主与他缠绵惯了，闻此话语，知他恼方才罗大天才失言，便听出几分撒娇的情状来，正欲取笑，恰值清风徐来，挑落李教主发冠下几缕青丝。古力随手捻一缕为其捋顺，那发丝在阳光下闪动，细观之，竟已有零星白发驳杂其中，种种言辞顿时只化为一声叹息：“这么大岁数了，却还和小孩子一样争强好胜......”

李教主不领情，嘴硬道：“便是你对我狠，我却也能赢你！”话虽如此，手中分明轻柔的很，将古盟主衣襟上尘土一一掸去。古力哑然：此般嘴硬，愈发显得活回去了！也罢，他凡事自按本性为之，本是人间难得的乐事，我却是瞎操心。想毕，又见李世石老大不满地撅嘴看着他，只觉得眼前此人之率性可爱数年如一日，不曾改变。古力亦是直爽之人，他此刻想笑李教主这滑稽模样，便坦坦荡荡地大笑起来。李世石不明所以，便站起身去，亦将对方从草地上拉起，谁知古盟主仍笑吟吟地望着他看。小李教主瞪着眼前此人许久，终于掌不住，也“扑哧”一声笑了出来。


End file.
